You Can't Run from Pain
by Jacob Heverly
Summary: When Sayori's closest friend, Jacob, finds her locked in her room crying with a noose hidden in her clothes drawer, will he put everything on the line to save her from her own self.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sayori, she was a long-time friend of mine, we had known each other forever. She was so cheerful, always happy all the time, but her literature tastes were quite opposite. Sayori perferred to read books with dark and depressing themes. I don't knwo why, maybe the books added flavor to her life, I mean, you can't be happy all the time. Along with that, she had been very quiet lately, after school, me and her go to the literature club, and recently she was always avoiding others. I sure do wonder why, Monika says that Sayori's fine. Well, words can lie, but she's probably right.

I woke up, the sun was blaring in through my window. What time did I sleep until today? The clock read eleven o'clock, that couldn't have been right. I suppose it was right though, the sunlight said it. I stood up, and slipped on a white t-shirt, along with a pair of sweatpants, today looked alright. The air in my room was thick, I wanted to get outside. I opened a window, and began to walk downstairs. Sometimes my house felt a lot bigger than it was.

Sayori usually texts me any kind of "Good morning" message, she did not today. I decided to text her instead. I waited five minutes awaiting a response, but nothing happened. What if she got hurt, or injured? I really did care for her, I was a bit worried. Even if I never did really think about it, or say it, I kind of, well, loved her. Sayori's the type of person you just have to fall in love with, she's so kind and funny, and happy, and pretty. Maybe I would go see her, I guess, why not?  
I got up off my couch and began walking to my front door. Upon opening it, the heat poured into my house. I should hurry to Sayori's house, it is always cold there. I really wonder how she could live in those temperatures. I walked outside and set the door back in place. I walked down the street, Sayori lived in the house directly next to mine. I knocked on her door, she didn't answer. "Sayori! Come on, it's me." I shouted. There was no answer, just like with the texts.

I knocked again, she still wouldn't answer. I turned the knob, luckily the door was unlocked. I went down her hallway and up the stairs to her room. I opened her door gentley, what was wrong? I didn't see her, I looked around. "Sayori!" I shouted out her name. I walked to her closet for clues, inside I heard something. It was breathing! The door opened itself, Sayori was inside!

Tears filled her eyes, she stared at me with a face that was begging for help. "J-Jacob. What are you doing in my h-house?" She asked me.

"Sayori, I came to check on you. What's wrong?"

"You know, I've just been, down." She responded.

"But why?" I questioned.

"Well, you see, I've had pretty bad depression for most of my life. I should have tried more to hide it." She was breathing pretty heavily.

I grabbed her by her hands, and slowly pulled her up to her feet. She stared at me for a few seconds before I pulled her in for a hug. "Sayori, I thought that you were happy. How," I paused for a second, "Why did you hide this?"

"Oh, I'm so selfish, and useless. I don't deserve you!" Sayori shouted.

I let go of Sayori, and asked her again, "Why did you hide this from me?"

"W-Well, I mean, you are so nice, and I didn't want you to sit here worrying for me, what would that be? Just a waste of energy! Look, you're not mad are you?" She questioned.

"No, I'm not mad at all! All that matters to me is that you're happy, you are not a waste of energy. Look Sayori, I," I searched for the strength in my heart to tell her, "Sayori, I am in love with you! I always was, you're the most beautiful and sweet person I've met. You are the most important thing in my world, don't think that you're useless. Even if it feels so, I care about you more than anybody could." I felt strange inside, mostly nervous, "I'll get you a tissue, hold on."

I went through her dresser, she had nothing. I kept looking, she began walking to me. "No, not that one!" She grabbed my hand. I had already opened the drawer, inside was a thick, tough rope tied with the hangman's knot! "S-Sayori," I was completely taken back.

"This is why I tried to stop you! I mean-" I cut her off.

"Sayori, this is what I was afraid of! Come the hell on, I can't l-lose you!" I began to sob.

Sayori could see that I cared, she could see what I was about to do. I grabbed her shoulders, and pressed my lips to hers. She to cry even more! "Why are you, k-kissing me?" She muttered.

"I told you, I love you!"

"I just assumed that you were lying to make me feel better." She said.

I continued to kiss her, she was calm for a moment, I could talk to her now. "Sayori, what can I do to help you?" I asked.

"Nothing, I am so-"

"Stop saying that! You know what, how about I bring you to my place? We can hang out for a day, maybe it'll be good for you." I reccomended.

"O-Okay. I could try that." She agreed.

I grabbed her hand, and and began walking her out of her house. "Sayori, you know that I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy." I told her.

I closed the door behind her with one hand holding hers, and the other on her shoulder. I would take this burden for her if I could, I was wishing that I could.


	2. The World is Harsh

The World is Harsh

I knew for a fact that Sayori wouldn't feel much better being at my house, but it definately helped me, knowing that I could watch her. Sayori could barely get any sleep, I decided to let her sleep with me, it was less lonely at night not having to worry about her. She spent all night tossing and turning, I didn't care much though, as long as she was okay. I kind of felt bad, I practically forced her to come to my house, was it truly the right thing to do? What if, damn, what if I made it worse for her? I wasn't sad, but I wasn't happy, I didn't know exactly how to feel.

All night was sleepless, I felt like a fish, I wouldn't let my eyelids meet at all, well, that's a bit of a lie, I blinked. I couldn't trust Sayori, I don't know why, she wanted help, so she wouldn't leave. My mind was full of thoughts of her ending her own life, I just wasn't sure, that was no way to go, especially for someone that I care about. The folding chair under me went from stiff to soft, until I was just numb. I didn't stand all night, protecting Sayori was a full-time job now. I even had strange visions, something I just couldn't describe. The night was long, and it was a mistake, she would clearly sleep in, the stress was too much, so I would clearly wake up before her.

Just as the sun began to rise, I closed my eyes, I couldn't keep them open a moment later. Nearly immediately I was asleep, deep in slumber. I hadn't been this tired in my whole life, I usually went to bed rather early, and now I was up until sunrise, at least it was for a reason. I heard the joyful voice of a girl, she wouldn't stop calling my name. I opened my eyes, oh yeah, I forgot about Sayori. "Wake up, sleepy head! It's almost noon already." Sayori informed me.

"What? Oh, I was a little tired." I chuckled.

"Well, thanks for letting me stay over, it really helped me sleep easier knowing that I wasn't alone, I know we live next door, but everyone feels so distant." A tear formed in her eye.

"No problem, I really liked to know you were okay too, I'm really worried about you." I stood up, I was dizzy.

"I know. I should be going now." Sayori said.

"Are you sure you don't want any breakfast?"

"Well, I mean-"  
"Oh, come on Sayori. You know it'll be good, I'm not a bad cook." I tried to convince her.

"Okay, but that's it." She told me.

"You chill out here, what do you want to eat?" I asked.

"Really anything. I haven't eaten a lot lately." She told me.

"That's why I offered."

I made my way downstairs, I felt all weird inside again, I wasn't sure if I was right or wrong. Each step I took, my legs shook violently, why the hell couldn't I just decide to sleep? I stepped around the hallway, my vision was all blurry. I continued into the kitchen, and slowly leaned on the counter, is this what it feels like to care, sacrificing my own wants? The smell of fresh air from the window came in, it was very welcoming. I had no idea of breakfast, how about omelettes? I grabbed the eggs from the fridge, along with cheese and some cold ham I had cooked the other day.

I started by cracking the eggs into the buttered pan, and waiting about five minutes. The smell beat the smell of air, the eggs were just purchased, nice and freshed. After a few minutes, I dropped on the cheese, and sprinkled in some ham once it was melted. I peppered it, and waited another few minutes for the food to finish, it was perfect, it had to be for Sayori. I turned off the stove, its heats abscence was so strange now. I put the omelette on a plate, and stabbed a fork in it. The smell was encaptivating.

I almost wanted to eat it myself, I couldn't though, it was for Sayori. I slowly made my way back to the hall with the food, and then up the stairs. I opened the door, Sayori was as happy as ever, it was so hard to believe that she was so depressed and anxious. "Here you go. I almost wanted to eat it, but it was just for you." I said with a smile.

"You really are the best, you know that? I might not believe that you love me, but I know that you care about me." She said.

I knew I shouldn't have said anything, but part of my mind was shouting at me to speak, "Come on! After all I've done, and you still don't believe me? Sayori, what the fuck-"

"I didn't m-mean that, I-I'm sorry." She whispered.

All the anger was already gone, what was that? Sayori was in the corner of the room crying, what had I done? This was my fault, I need to not be so full of rage sometimes. I had caused havoc over what? "Don't be sorry, I don't know what came over me. I was over reacting, don't cry." I tried to comfort her.

I began to run my fingers through her hair lightly, I didn't really know what to do. My life was full of stress now, with her, but it would all be worth it, her happiness is worth anything else in the world to me, and I wouldn't want to ruin it for both her and I. She slowly calmed down, and stared into my eyes for an uncomfortably long amount of time, before eating the breakfast I had made for her. "I am so sorry Sayori, I don't know why I was made over nothing. But, I really do-"

"I know, I know." She said, grinning.

"Do you, want me to leave you alone?"

"No, it's okay."

Eventually, Sayori finished her food, and stood up. "Thank you so much. You wouldn't mind if I did this again some time, right?"

"No, I'd love it! Come over whenever, for whatever." I told her.

Sayori quickly trotted downstairs and looked around before leaving. I looked out the window, she stood around for a while, I wonder why. About three minutes later, she walked away back to her own house.


End file.
